Victoria
by MallarySS
Summary: A glance at Victoria's POV while she was dating Lex.


Victoria

Disclaimer: SV belongs to the WB, as does its characters. Lucky SOBs…

Victoria's POV

9:00 am

She knew he had a meeting this morning, and he was supposed to be there... Now. Good, just what Lionel needs , to know that she controlled Lex's life now. She'd better get the newspaper. Lex usually preferred to read the business section in the morning, unlike any normal 21 year old guy who would rather read the sports section. She disliked that. As a matter of fact , she disliked him. The only reason she was with him was so daddy could take over Lionel's company. But somehow the news about her and Lex had started to spread, she glanced down at the newspaper. " Billionaire Love Quarrel" There was a picture of her, Lex, and Lionel fighting it out. She clearly remembered that as the day Lionel found out about them. He must have yelled at Lex for hours at a time. She chuckled to herself. Good, the more publicity the better. It'll make the public feel sorry for me when Lex has to dump me, but by then I'll already have all of his shares, and his father's.

She was on her way inside when a red truck pulled up. Clark... and his parents? At this time in the morning? Clark got out of the truck and made his way over to her. Fruit. He was carrying fruit. Apples, to be exact. Lex loved apples.

" Hey, Victoria. Is Lex around?"

" um, he's still asleep"

" oh, ok..." He looked suspicious.

Clark's parents made their way up to us.

" Clark, who's this?" His dad asked.

" This is Victoria... Lex's... Lex's-"

" Girlfriend" I cut in. The last thing Lex needed was for Clark's parents to know he was sleeping around.

" Nice to meet you Victoria"

CRASH! Oh great... Lex was up. He wasn't used to waking up alone. Especially lately. He must have fallen out of bed. And sure enough a couple seconds later he walked outside with his black, silk pajamas on. He must have had the same idea about the business section. He saw the Kents and of course walked over to us. Lex was always up to sucking up to Jonathon. For some reason or another he thought of him as a second father.

"Kents, hey. Apples. Good" He looked innocently tired. We had had a late night last night.

" Yes Lex apples" Martha said laughing " We were just thinking about running to the talon for some coffee after this. You look like you could use a pick-me-up, would you like to join us?"

" Thanks, Mrs. Kent, but I have a business meeting in um... " he glanced at his watch. " - A half an hour ago. Victoria" He looked at me harmlessly " Why didn't you wake me?"

" mm... must of slipped my mind" I replied carelessly.

" Of course " He kissed me on the lips lightly " Well, I better get going, dad's gonna have a cow. Nice to see you Kents. Thanks for the fruit. Clark , drop by later , will ya?"

" Sure Lex"

I said my good-byes to the Kents and by the time I got upstairs Lex was out of the shower. He looked hilarious as he scrambled to button up his shirt and put on his tie. I laughed to myself and walked over to him to help him.

" Lex , relax, Let your father know whose boss"

" Who is boss?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

ME. ME. ME.

" Why you , of course"

He half-smiled and slowed down with his tie.

12:00 noon

I was on my way to meet Lex at Long Haven. It was one of my favorite restaurants. Lex knew that. He had made reservations two days ahead. He should have been out of the meeting twenty minutes ago. The office was right across the street. Maybe I could run across, see if he's ok. Or I could spy on him. Which would be even better.

A couple minutes later I found myself holding my ear up to the door , listening in on Lionel and Lex's conversation.

" Lex, you know she's just using you. She doesn't really like you. It's all a scam."

" Maybe I do know, dad"

Ah, so he had figured me out. He continued.

" And maybe... I don't care. She's better than the usual company I have around"

" What, you and your gang of freshman high-schoolers you hang out with?"

" You shut up about Clark and his friends" He said angrily.

" Ah, I see I've touched a nerve son. Good. Nerves need to be hit every once and a while."

" Whatever, dad." He reached for the door. It was too late to go anywhere so I froze.

" Victoria? Wasn't I supposed to meet you across the street?"

" Yeah, Lex but you didn't come, and I got worried." I smiled in a way I knew he couldn't resist.

" Of course, Vicky. Now's let's go grab lunch, shall we?"

6:00 P.M., prompt

Lex was eating with his father for supper and of course I wasn't invited. Lionel despised me. I despised him as well. Just as well anyways, this way I'd have a chance to let my dad in on what Lex has been up to.

" I always pegged Lex as being rather, well, stupid. But, no. He's definitely Lionel's child. Sly. Isn't he. Knows about your plan the whole time and didn't say anything about it. Him and Lionel are probably secretly plotting against us."

" I don't think so daddy. He seemed fairly concerned about me while he was arguing with his father"

" That's what they want you to think, Vic, never trust a Luthor. That's what I always say. Be on your best watch.

7:30 pm

I was on my way back to the mansion. Rather bored, actually, sitting in my helicopter. Lex's helicopters were much better quality than mine. Soon enough they would be mine though, just like everything else. I was twiddling with my thumbs when a flock of dumb, stupid, and quite ugly geese flew in front of us. The pilot ( being as idiotic as he was) swerved the helicopter and we started to go down. I was forced to take as fast action as I could in such a situation. I grabbed the parachute, disregarded the pilot, and jumped. To bad, so sad. It's not like his life was worth living anyways.

" Victoria?"

" Victoria? Wake up. You're here"

I looked up. Lex was standing over me. I was in a limo( not a helicopter) and I quite clearly did not have a parachute on my back. Oh, and the pilot... I mean the driver was fine. He walked me to his office and told me he needed to have a chat with me. Great, we all know what that means. He's either pregnant or angry with me.

" yes, Lex?"

" My father and I had a little chat during dinner"

" So you're not pregnant?"

"Huh?"

" Nevermind. So you had a chat. What about darling?"

" About how my share of the business has plummeted down since I started seeing you."

" Lex, we both know, mostly because your father is constantly reminding us, that it is his business. Whatever problem's the company's having are his fault. Your just another one of his faithful employee's , remember."

" Yes. For now."


End file.
